


to love you more

by xxcaribbean



Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcaribbean/pseuds/xxcaribbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Liam is invited over for the holiday's and is more than a little nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to love you more

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://thesimpleartofwriting.tumblr.com/post/33197528281/i-tried-okay-i-feel-like-im-horrible-at-filling)

Zayn watches from the other side of the living room as Liam converses with a few of his family members. He can see the way that his boyfriend is slightly rigid in posture, how his hands aren’t completely still and he’s doing his best to keep a smile on his face although there’s a clear amount of nervousness written all across it.

He doesn’t move though, instead he just stands there and watches because as much as Liam had worried about meeting his family, he’s doing an outstanding job, and that says a lot because Zayn knows how big his family is. Sometimes he even has trouble keeping up with them all because it seems as if he’s got an endless amount of cousins that just show up anytime he’s visiting home.

And he hasn’t been home in several months because the band’s been touring, which is why he’d invited Liam out here with him in the first place because he hadn’t wanted to spend his weekend alone, and he felt it’d be a good opportunity to see how his relatives felt about Liam. So far, they’ve all taken a liking to him, though Liam doesn’t seem to notice that.

Zayn knows how Liam feels about all of this. He’d spent the past week questioning Zayn on anything and everything he could about his family just so he could have some sort of understanding so he wouldn’t screw anything up. He wanted to make sure he was properly informed, knowing names and answers to questions he felt he might be asked.

He took it seriously and while Zayn had laughed about it at first, claiming it wasn’t that big of a deal if he didn’t know every little thing about his family, he also knew that Liam meant it with all of his heart and he was only asking to be thorough, hoping he wouldn’t come across as stupid and someone who wasn't good enough for Zayn.

That comment, when Liam had brought it up and it also being one of the few times Zayn had seen Liam too vulnerable, had definitely sobered Zayn up, to the point where he’d kissed him senseless and told him not to worry, that his parents and sisters already loved him enough as it was, and the rest of his family would have no trouble seeing that either.

Now though, as he glances over at Liam while he’s busy trying to get them both something to drink, he knows he’s done a good job at finding someone he’d like to spend his life with. As much as Liam likes to worry, he’s also a people person. It comes natural to him whether he realizes it or not and Zayn’s completely proud of Liam for doing this for him.

Zayn knows how his family is, how intimidating all of it can be, and right now, he can’t keep the smile off of his face because Liam is a lot more perfect than he previously thought.

Grabbing the cups filled of some type of random drink Zayn’s not even sure of at this point (he just wants to get back to Liam), he finally makes his way towards his boyfriend who’s in the middle of a conversation with his aunt.

As he gets closer, Liam spots him to which he smiles, and there’s something in his eyes, something close to relief there, and as much as Zayn would like to chuckle and reassure him that everything’s okay, he doesn’t because he’s positive that his presence is enough to calm Liam down.

“How long have you two been together?” 

“Why are you asking that?” Zayn speaks up this time around. He raises an eyebrow at his aunt as soon as he gets over to the group of people standing around, listening in to the conversation.

He hands Liam his drink, which earns him a quiet  _thank you_.

“What else have you been bothering him about?” Zayn asks. His tone is light, but the accusation means all the same because he'd rather Liam not leave here tonight scared and never wanting to return.

His aunt manages to look slightly sheepish, but it doesn’t last long because then she gives him a look that says  _spill it now_.

“About a year now.”

Zayn has his mouth open because he’d planned on answering to relieve Liam of any further stress, but another voice pipes up, and Zayn is left closing his mouth and looking over at his boyfriend with a good amount of surprise in his eyes.

“Really?”

Liam nods, “Yeah, just about.”

And that’s when things turn slightly awkward because his aunt smiles so wide and directs her attention onto Zayn and says, “He’s a keeper.”

He can feel the heat spread across his cheeks, and he looks at the ground before looking back over to Liam, not bothering to directly answer his aunt again.

“Yeah, he definitely is.”

And he means it, because if one thing has been proven tonight, it’s that his family actually likes his boyfriend, and Zayn’s pretty sure he’s fallen just a little more in love with him too.


End file.
